


and your snow is bright (our void was so dark)

by duskmcytaccount



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's very vague, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, anyways i wrote this because i miss edward, not really but tagging as a precaution, sorta?, stay safe, this is based off of that one time during lore when wilbur said that phil killed the enderdragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskmcytaccount/pseuds/duskmcytaccount
Summary: The glass fogs under his breath. It’s cold outside. Very, very cold. And yet, despite that, despite the numerous dangers it could provide--“It’s tempting, isn’t it?”~~~Ranboo is at Techno's cottage in the tundra when a blizzard hits. He finds himself longing, but he isn't quite sure for what.
Relationships: Ranboo & Edward The Enderman, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 261





	and your snow is bright (our void was so dark)

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, the doc for this is titled "i miss edward.exe". this is just a short drabble i typed up at like 2am.

The glass fogs under his breath. It’s cold outside. Very, very cold. And yet, despite that, despite the numerous dangers it could provide--

“It’s tempting, isn’t it?” A rumbling warble, one that isn’t of the human tongue. It’s everything the tongue of the overworld isn’t; switching from low to high, uneven and trembling, quiet yet ear-piercing, as opposed to the loud and flat tone that humans used.

That’s fine, though, because if Ranboo can remember one thing, it is that he isn’t human.

Ranboo doesn’t turn when he feels a cold pressure against his shoulder. His body is used to any sort of temperature, whether it be the icy cold of his home above the void or the searing heat in the depths of hell.

Dimension travelers have to be well adjusted to anything, after all.

And yet, despite that, there is one thing endermen can’t reach; the rain.

And that, he thinks, is why his kind longs for it just as much as they despise it.

“Of course,” he says in his home tongue, “when isn’t it?”

Edward chuffs an agreement, and when Ranboo turns to him, he sees Edward’s eyes shining in mirth. He can’t help but think about how Endermen show so much in their eyes, yet only their kind will ever be able to truly see it. Non-ender hybrids could too, of course, yet they’d never truly understand. It was almost like a sixth sense, being able to decipher how a fellow enderman felt with a mere glance, with simple eye-contact.

The weight of his sunglasses feel heavy in his pocket.

“You know,” Edward begins, their gaze returning to the graveyard outside, “the ice pool out there, it’s quite good for boating on. Fast. We should go out, soon, after the snow has stopped.”

Ranboo stiffens. “Go… out.” he says. “Why…” He warbles, unable to continue, trying to wrench his gaze away from the blizzard. It’s deadly - if he were to go out, he’d die, melting within a few moments.

He can’t bring himself to look away. It’s too entrancing.

Edward’s grip tightens, their spindly, cold claws dragging him back to reality. But never away.

“One day. One day I’ll bring you home.” Edward insists abruptly, and then despite the snow Ranboo finds himself turning away once more, to meet the enderman’s eyes, if only to perceive the immense emotion that wrenched their voice. Edward refuses to make eye-contact, though, staring out the window. Ranboo relents, following his gaze.

“We don’t have a home,” Ranboo laughs, and it’s as bitter as the snow outside. “Not since The End was locked away. Even that wasn’t our home, ever since She was slaughtered. We’re travellers, our kind. Never truly settling down. Not until we meet the rain.”

Edward says nothing for a while, and both continue to envy the view outside. The blizzard isn’t easing up. “I know the human who killed Her,” they say eventually, “and you do too. The Winged One. I’m sure you could’ve guessed. The Blood God has hundreds of books in his collections, and quite a few are dedicated to the Angel of Death. You feel resentment towards him, surely?”

Ranboo laughs. “How could I?” he questions, incredulous. “He’s the one who insists this place is our home. Who am I to deny him, when he’s done a better job of protecting me than She ever could?”

_ (His mind flashes to rumbling explosions and arrows firing, the whir of Withers and the clash of swords. And many lifetimes before that, when an all-blinding light that pierced the void and orbs of magic were flying everywhere, a winged angel struck Her down with a wrath unknown to their peaceful islands.  _ With a blink of an eye, he’s forgotten.)

~~~

Much, much later, someone who is not quite man yet not quite immortal stumbles out of the blizzard into what he calls home, a boy clutched in his arms and fog under his breath. (Wings, eldritch and beautiful, arch upwards, protecting the pair from the snow...)

(...the angel finds a boat, empty, with only dog-like scratches and a lone enderpearl alluding to anyone’s presence there. Ranboo doesn’t cry, because he knows Edward would be disappointed with the burns that would stain his face. Instead, he sits by the windowsill and watches the snow, the warm pressure of the Angel’s hand on his shoulder.)

  
  
  


(The glass fogs under his breath. It’s cold outside.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this little drabble-y thing. please consider leaving a kudos/comment if you did, i'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> stay safe and have a good day/night <33


End file.
